A Riddle of The Bond Called Friendship
by CoyoteWolf
Summary: The story of Tom Riddle's transformations from a orphaned wizard into a powerful killer, blinded by his own lies, from his years before and during Hogwarts (please read and review)
1. ONE: Grindelwald's First Attempt

A Riddle of The Bond Called Friendship

Chapter 1

*ONE: Grindelwald's First Attempt *

_ **THIS IS A RE-WRITTEN VERSION OF MY OTHER TOM RIDDLE STORY!!!**_

__

Disclaimer: Everything here H.P. related belongs to J.K. Rowling's brilliant mind with the exceptions of the characters that you don't recognize.  

A/N: This story was created for those of you who love Tom Riddle. This short story series will consist of at least 30-35 chapters. So here's my attempt at Riddle's life. Oh and one more thing: THIS FIRST CHAPTER IS EXPLAINING THINGS THAT WILL HAPPEN IN THE FUTURE CHAPTERS! SO PLEASE DO NOT STOP READING THIS STORY AFTER THE FIRST CHAPTER! Oh and fogive me for making tom human and a bit less Slytherin then normal (but not too much so if you even understand what I'm going on about.) 

**********************************************

A small boy, around seven, stood in the crowd of children gathered around the front steps of Highland Hall Orphanage, listening to it's Headmaster, Mr. Daniel Fransworth talk. His bright turquoise eyes were fixed on the grassy ground. 

_Never meet the eyes of your superiors_, he had been told. A quick glance at the other children told him that there were going to be many visitors to the room, which was called the Mourning Chamber by the orphans, tonight; the room in which children who didn't live by the Headmaster's law ofte were punished.  

Mr. Fransworth didn't like children who didn't obey him. As a matter of fact he didn't like children at all. About the only way a child could get on his good side would be if they somehow gave him a reason to punish _him_, Tom Marvolo Riddle, the only thing Mr. Fransworth hated more than his job.   

Tom was Mr. Fransworth's least favorite orphan though Tom had never understood why. Everything that had ever happened around the Orphanage Tom had gotten blamed for when no one had any proof of him doing wrong. He didn't even know why he was an orphan. He had never asked Mr. Fransworth in fear of being beaten again and again.   

"Riddle!" Mr. Fransworth yelled. 

Tom jumped at being addressed and the other orphans snickered to themselves. 

Mr. Fransworth turned to the children. "We don't laugh at other stupidity!" he snapped at them then he turned back to Tom. "As for you how does a week in the basement sound?" He didn't need to be anymore specific for Tom knew exactly what room he was refering to and so did every other child there. 

"It sounds bad, Mr. Fransworth," Tom replied, his gaze still on ground. 

"Than I suggest you start paying attention!" hissed Fransworth. "As I was saying: during this time orphans are forbidden from going inside or leaving the grounds. Understood?" The children nodded. "Good then get the hell away from me." The orphans scampered away, happy to grant his wish.   

Tom, however, wasn't as enthusiastic. He merely turned as slowly as he could and walked away, heading over to the edge of the Orphanage's lawn, which was surrounded by tall, black, iron gates. 

Tom put his hand up against the bar-like part of it and wished for the thousandth time that someone; anyone would take him away from this place; this torture home for the parentless. It wasn't their faults if their parents didn't want them or were dead.  

_No, I shouldn't think like that. No hope was better than false hope, _he told himself.  

He jumped back as the gate swung open and a man warring long, black robes strolled threw them. The man stopped when he noticed him. His cold, gray eyes met Tom's, a snake-staff in his right hand, and he said coldly, "Never, boy, and I mean ever meet the eyes of your superiors!" 

Tom tried to back up but he tripped and fell to the ground. "I'm s-sorry, s-s-sir," he stammered. 

The man made a move to advance on him but a young boy about his age came in behind the man. "Stop, father!" The boy said grabbing onto his father's cloak. The man knocked the boy to the ground with the silver snake cane. 

"Never grab me again, Lucius!" the man hissed at the boy. 

"Yes, sir," Lucius responded, his eyes on the ground. The boy's father continued up the stone path that lead to the Orphanage's doors. Once he was out of earshot Lucius looked up with warm, gray eyes and winked at Tom. 

He got up and walked toward him. Tom, who thought the boy to be as mean as his father, backed up until he was up against the fence. "Your father is gone, sir!" he said, trying to be clam but failing terribly.  

"I'm not going to hurt you," stated Lucius, extending a hand to help Tom up. 

Tom said nothing. Instead he took the blonde's hand and got to his feet. Lucius smiled and Tom couldn't help it; he had to smile back. 

"Lucius, move!" Lucius' father pushed him aside and looked at Tom as if he was seeing him for the first time. "So the muggle inside said you're Tom Riddle." Riddle nodded unsurely. "A half-blood." Now Riddle was confused. How could he only have half blood? "Yes, I see it now. You look just like your mother." 

"My mother?" Riddle asked. "You knew my mother?" 

"Yes, boy, I knew your mother!" he snapped then his tone changed. "Rosanna Rivera was first year Ravenclaw when I was in my fifth year." 

"She was a raven's what?" inquired Riddle. 

"Don't strain you muggle damned head," the man commanded. "I have a letter for you."

"From who?" Tom questioned. 

The man smiled evilly. "Now I understand what Grindelwald meant when he said the Slytherin part of you is eager to obtain information." He pulled out a peach colored envelope and handed it to him. 

The man grabbed his son by his arm and dragged him out the gate then disappeared into thin air. Tom's jaw dropped. How had he done that? Was it even possible? And why on earth had the man mentined his mother when no one else even had?  

He looked at the letter in his hands and opened it cautiously. Then he unfolded the weird colored paper and read:

Dear Tom Riddle, 

     My dear nephew I have searched this country for you in hopes of you coming with me. Before you decide let me tell you a few things that you probably wished to know.  

   Well for starters you're a wizard, decent from purest of all blood Salazar Slytherin, one of the founders of the magical school, Hogwarts. And because you're his descendent you have many qualities that I need in order to achieve my ultimite goal. 

  You still don't find my offer tempting? There has to be something you desire. Power, glory, information on your parents? Yes? You do wish to learn about them, don't you? 

  What if I told you that your father was a muggle (a person who isn't a wizard) that left your mother when she, my sister, told him she was a witch-

Tom threw the letter away from his hands. No. He couldn't go with this person. This person was mad! He cautiously picked up the letter and looked down at the bottom. It was signed Grindelwald. 

From this day on this man, Grindelwald, his uncle, was someone he waould have to avoid. You couldn't trust a man that worded his saying so smoothly, as if it were planed to be said for years.  

Tom put the letter inside its envelope and stuck it in his orphanage uniform's pocket. Muggles, his mother, his father, witches and wizards. It was just too much for one day. But somehow, without Grindelwald's help, he would get to the bottom of it all.  

******************

A/N: I don't like flames but I will make an exception in this case. Just don't make me cry, OK? *sniffs* Let me know if this is worth continuing or not.


	2. TWO: Draco the Dragon

A Riddle of The bond Called Friendship

Chapter 2

*TWO: Draco the Dragon*

Disclaimer: I own nothing. A few idea's come from the story I Am Lord Voldemort but with permission. 

A/N: Hope you enjoy!!! And don't forget to Review. It's depressing when I don't think anyone's reading my story. And I'm sorry this chapter is so short but this is a get going chapter. 

************************************************************************************

_Draco (the dragon)_

_This constellation is circumpolar from much of the Northern Hemisphere and is best seen during warm weather months. A large, faint constellation, the Dragon is hard to trace as it winds about between Ursa Major, Bottes, Hercules, Lyra, Cygnus, and Cepheus. The Chaldeans, Greeks, and Romans all saw a dragon here, while Hindu mythology claims the creature is an alligator. The Persians saw a man-eating serpent._

Tom Riddle looked up from the muggle book, A Guide to Skywatching by David H. Levy. He traced the constellation threw the air with his finger and sighed. He had read this book seventeen times. He laid the book aside and continued lying on his back, watching the night sky. 

It had been four years since he had received that faithful letter from Grindelwald; four years since he had rejected his uncle's offer to leave the Orphanage for life; four years since he had become friends with Lucius Malfoy. 

He smiled.

Lucius had deliberately disobeyed his father and befriended _him_, Tom, the half-blooded wizard. After Arelis (Lucius's father) had delivered the letter to him all those years ago Lucius had sent a letter by owl to him; telling him about Hogwarts, the racism between pure-bloods and muggle-born, and even everything he knew about Grindelwald, his supposed uncle. 

From what Lucius had told him Grindelwald was a power hungry, killer and Tom wanted nothing to do with someone like that. Grindelwald had sent him more letters by post but he had ignored each and everyone of them. 

Just a year after he had first heard from Grindelwald he made a new friend, Ruby Rosewood. Her father, Mike, was a muggle-born wizard and the closest thing to a father Tom had ever had. Her mother, Ariel, was a muggle but a lot nicer then anyone he had ever met. It was because of them that he wasn't easily blinded by Grindelwald's lies of how muggle-borns were the scum of the earth.

He sat up and stretched. _I'd better start heading back_, he thought. He got up, the book in his arms, and left the park in which he had been at for several hours. The trip back to the Orphanage was gloomy and he even dragging his feet so he would take longer. 

As he approached the gates to the Orphanage he dragged his hand along the bars making a clattering sound. It was his damn father's prejudice that forced him to live here. Tom swore that no matter what he would never have that same hate for another just because of their family, bloodline, or even the color of their skin. 

After making up his mind he walked through the gates and up the path leading to the doors. There was a flash of lightning and rain started to fall. Tucking the book under his gray orphanage uniform, he ran to the side of the fairly large building. 

Tom looked up and saw that the light on the second floor was out. He took the book out from underneath his shirt and began to climb vines leading to the window. Slowly he progressed to the second floor window and knocked on it. 

It swung open and he got in. The first thing he noticed was that his only friend, Lorena Nelson, was standing before him, her beautiful brown eyes were tear stricken and her brown/blond hair was messed up. The next second she collapsed onto her bed. 

Then the lights turned on and he saw Mr. Fransworth standing in the doorway, smirking. "Why hello, Riddle," he said pleasantly. He walked forward, grabbed Tom by his right arm, and pulled him out of the room. Then Tom figured it out. Someone that shared a room with him must of told Fransworth that he had been staying out late at night that week and how he was having Lorena let him in. The Orphanage Headmaster beat her for punishment; just to scare her and he was next. 

Tom fought to get away from the Orphanage Headmaster but it was no use. It only made him grasp Tom's arm tighter. "Let go!" he shouted. 

"Shut-up!" snapped Fransworth. "You're in serious trouble for this Riddle!" 

"For what? Walking?" demanded Tom.

"Shut-up now and I might show mercy on you f****** a**!" Fransworth yelled.

"Could you say that again? I don't believe people a thousand miles away heard you!" sneered Tom. 

Fransworth stopped and turned purple in rage. He raised his hand and struck Tom hand across his face. "I mean it, Riddle, shut-up!" 

When the reached the door leading to the Mourning Chamber Fransworth kicked it open and threw Tom inside. "I'll be back," Fransworth said, and he slammed the door. 

Tom stood up and made his way over onto the only piece of furniture in the room, a dusty old bed, and lay down across it. The third beating this week! It was his record. He couldn't wait until school started so that he would away from this torture palace from hell! But it was only August 14th and to top it off he still needed his school supplies. 

The door opened and Fransworth walked in, a belt in hand. "Shirt off!" he barked and Tom reluctantly did as he was told. "I swear one day I'll make you wish you were never born!" he growled as Tom turned around so his back was facing Fransworth.

"Too late," Tom muttered and he was hit hard across his shoulders. Tom gritted his teeth as he was hit again and again. It was even worse this time for he still had cuts and welts from the previous two times he had been punished this week. 

When no sound came from his mouth for three minutes Fransworth began hitting him harder in hopes of breaking him. But a child that would show no sign that he or she was in pain wasn't much fun for Mr. Fransworth. So after ten minutes he left, telling Tom that he would be staying in the room for a week, one meal a day if he was lucky. 

Tom shivered from the cold but didn't bother to put his orphanage shirt on; he never wanted to again. This place wasn't worth everything that he had been through. Slowly he made it back to the old bed and lay down carefully. 

He hissed in pain as his new cuts and bruises came into contact with the dirty sheet. So what if they got infected. It wasn't his fault. After all he had seen his share of the world. If even half the world was like Mr. Fransworth why should he want to live in it? Was eleven too early of an age to die? 

Tom stared around the room. It wasn't much to look at seeing as it was gray with spots of what he guessed were old and dried blood on the floor. He looked over to where he had been standing. There was a fresh trail of drops of blood leading from where he had been beaten to where he was now lying. 

Turning onto his side, he closed his eyes. When he didn't fall asleep he flipped back onto his back and he began massaging his face where he had been hit. It took over a half an hour but he actually fell asleep…


	3. A Mother's Gift

A Riddle of the Bond Called Friendship 

Chapter 3

*THREE: A Mother's Gift*

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Ruby and her family.

**Response To Reviews:**

snuffles16: OH I know that Lucius wasn't from Voldy's time but I like the idea and so I'm sticking with it. 

JenCarpeDiem: Thanks! I'm glad people like this story. 

Starrylibra: I couldn't imagine tom going to Grindelwald. He's a jerk.

Marauder1prongs: finally you read it. 

IBk: That was real long time ago..ur birthday and the last time I updated I mean. 

************************************************************************

The week Tom had to spend in the Mourning Chamber went by slowly but soon enough he was back in the room he usually was in. Lorena was avoiding him now probably because she didn't want to get beaten again and as far as Tom knew she wasn't a real friend anyway. 

Tom frowned slightly as he lay in bed, looking around the empty room. Earlier he had received a letter from Lucius asking him if he had an idea of when they could meet and he said here. The only surprise was that together they were going to walk to Ruby's house so Tom could introduce them to each other. 

Now all he had to do was wait until Lucius got here. According to his friend's letter he would be here in a few hours and it had been three since he had heard from him. He sure hoped that Lucius was alright… 

There was a knock on his window and he ran over to see what it was. A boy with silvery-blond hair and gray eyes grinned at him. Tom threw the window open and Lucius climbed through. 

The second Lucius's set his foot on the ground Tom tackled him and the two tumbled around the room playfully. Tom pined Lucius to the ground, laughing, and then let him up. 

"You've grown a lot!" Lucius exclaimed as he looked Tom up and down.

"Right back at yah," replied Tom. Before he could get anything else out he said, "Come on, Lu. We'd better get going. We only have a few hours." They got up and walked out of the room. Once they were downstairs Tom spotted Mr. Fransworth and approached him cautiously. 

"Mr. Fransworth, may I go with my friend to get my school supplies since my school starts soon?" Riddle asked the man. 

As much as Fransworth would have loved to say no he knew that what Tom stated was true. His school did indeed stat very soon. "I don't care! Just be back before dinner or else, boy!" 

"Thank you, sir," Tom said politely as he turned and walked out the front doors, Lucius at his side. "Bastard," he added as soon as they were off of the Orphanage grounds.

"I'll say," Lucius agreed. "So where _are_ we going? I mean we can't just walk into Diagon Ally." 

"We're going to friend's house then we're gonna use floo powder," answered Tom ."It's just down the street." 

"Oh that's it? Rid, you know very well that I hate _walking_!" Lucius complained, beginning to drag his feet against the hard ground.

"Get over it," Tom joked causing Lucius to hit him upside his head. Tom returned the favor and took off down the street, Lucius running after him. 

Tom ran up to the door of Ruby's house and knocked hurriedly then he ran out of sight as Lucius ran up to the door after him. The blonde stood there, a confused look on his face. The door swung open and a young girl with red hair and unnatural ruby eyes stepped out. 

"Yes?" Ruby asked Lucius who was in shock. 

Lucius's jaw dropped. "H-h-hi," he said gaping like a fish. 

"Okay," she said, smiling. "Tom sent you, didn't he?" 

"Hi," Lucius repeated. 

"Oh boy," she said more to herself and she tried again, rubbing her forehead. "Here let me dumbin' that down. Did a kid, around your age with black hair that always shines, and you don't know how it can, and turquoise eyes tell you to come here?" 

Tom came into view, a hurt look on his face. "My hair shines because it-it-it just does!" he defended. 

She laughed and said, "I'm sure."

"Well it does," he muttered as he turned to see his other friend. "Lucius!" he called the blond. "You can stop now!" 

"Hi," said Lucius again. 

"Lu, she hates perverted pigs," warned Riddle.

"Tom, if I hated perverted pigs I wouldn't like you," Ruby joked. 

"I feel loved now," said Tom sarcastically. "Anyway," he grabbed Lucius's arm and pulled him inside the house. Ruby shut the door after them. 

Mike, Ruby's father, was reading the newspaper (muggle or wizard was unknown to him). Ariel, her mother, was in the other room. Mike seemed to be more fun so Tom let go of Lucius and ran over to him.  

"Hi, _dad_!" Tom exclaimed as he jumped into Mike's lap. Mike said nothing. Instead he shifted the newspaper so that the orphaned boy could see it. 

"This is boring!" Tom complained after a few minutes. 

"Yeah I know but what else is there to do?" Mike asked as he folded the newspaper and set it down.

"Umm…me and my friend-" Mike cut him off.

"My friend and I, Riddle. Always use proper English."

Yes, sir," Tom responded. "My friend and I were wondering if you could take us to Diagon Ally since _his_ parents won't take us and I can't get there from the orphanage…" 

"What school are you going to?" inquired Mike. 

"Hogwarts," answered Tom.

"Isn't that a coincidence," Mike started, "Ruby's going there too." 

"Really?" asked Tom excitedly. 

Mike gave him and Lucius a fake stern look, "Now don't you two start liking my daughter without me knowing." 

Lucius said nothing. He was still dazed from the front door incident. Tom, however, nodded.

"I'll be sure to tell you first," he said. 

Mike looked at Lucius as he finally spoke, "Sir, I'm in love with your daughter." 

"He had better be joking," Mike said to Tom.

"Hopefully," said Tom. "Or friendship between them will be tough." 

"Right you are," Mike said. "So what is your friend's name?"

"He is Lucius Malfoy," replied Tom. 

"A Malfoy, huh? Never had the displeasure of meeting one," stated Mike.

"Don't worry he's not like his father," Tom told him. 

"I hope not," Mike said, leading them over to the fireplace. "were going to Diagon Ally, Ariel!" he called to his wife. When he got no reply from her he shrugged an said, "Remember, Tom, say the word clearly." Mike held out the floo powder and Tom took some. 

"I will," Tom responded as he stepped into the fireplace. He threw the powder down and shouted, "Diagon Ally!" Emerald green flames engulfed him and he felt himself leave the fireplace. Colors rushed by as he felt like he was spinning. He saw the exits to other fireplaces as he rushed by and before he knew it he was pushed out through one of them. 

Tom coughed as he stood up and brushed himself off. He looked around and saw that the store he was in had lots of different things that he'd never seen before. He ran over to a shelf and started examining different objects. 

There was a sudden_ thud! _And Tom knew that Lucius was in the room. "Tom, ever heard the expression you break it you buy it?"

"Yeah," replied Tom, still messing with the magical instrument. 

Lucius snatched it and set it back on the shelf. "Then don't touch." 

"Boys, stop messing around. We're leaving," Mike called. Lucius and Tom ran to catch up with Ruby and her dad. 

"What do you boys need?" asked Mike as they walked further into Diagon Ally.

"Everything," Tom answered sheepishly, talking out his list that he had put in his pocket earlier. 

"I just need my wand, some robes, and some more books," Lucius said.

"Mike, I just remembered that I have no money," said Tom quietly as they progressed down the busy streets. 

"Come now I'm sure your mother didn't leave you with nothing," responded Mike. "And if you don't have enough you know our family will always help you out." 

Tom fell silent. He hated to cause the Rosewoods trouble but they always insisted on helping him. His first present had been from them: a small, black, leather bound diary. Of course he'd probably never use it but he was never the less thankful. 

"Where do you want to go first?" Mike questioned the kids. 

"I wanna get my wand," Ruby said. 

"Yeah," agreed Lucius. 

Tom said nothing. Instead he followed them to wherever they were going. Together they walked into a shabby old shop that had a sign saying in gold letters, Olivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. It looked as though there was no one inside. 

"Hello!" Lucius called with cuffed hands once they all stepped in. There were dozens upon dozens of old dusty shelves that were piled with long, narrow boxes. It added to the store's empty atmosphere. 

"Hello yourself," said a soft voice from behind them. 

"Mr. Olivander," Mike acknowledged him as the children jumped. 

"Mike." There was a small pause before Mr. Olivander said, "And this must be your lovely daughter." Mr. Olivander walked toward Ruby. She blushed slightly, turning a bright color that almost could match her hair. "She has your hair color. Rather hard to miss." 

"Yeah," agreed Mike, smiling at his daughter. "Well then down to business. Tom Riddle, Lucius Malfoy, and my daughter need their first wands. They're all starting school this year." 

He walked over to Tom. "Yes, I see it now. You have your mother's eyes. Quite a striking color, wouldn't you say?" Tom thought that he had no room to talk since he had silvery colored eyes but nodded all the same. "And you're so well mannered just as she was. Now I believe her first wand was unicorn hair, beechwood, ten and a half inches. It was a real shame when she passes on…the muggle never truly understood her anyway." 

Tom stared at the man and found himself wondering how crazy he really was. The he suddenly asked, "Do you happen to have her wand now?" 

"Actually I do, Mr. Riddle. Would you like it?"

Tom nodded. "If it won't be any trouble."

"No trouble at all," Mr. Olivander said, taking small, red box off of the shelf and placing it in Tom's hands. Tom starred at the box as if it were the very thing that was going to save his life. Now back to business, Tom. Which is your wand arm?" Mr. Olivander asked. 

"My left," answered Tom, placing the box in his pocket.  

Mr. Olivander stared at him oddly. When Tom raised an eyebrow he said, "Don't get me wrong, Mr. Riddle, it's just that I haven't heard that reply too many times. If I'm not mistakes the last time I heard someone say that was when your mother was in here, buying her first wand." He took out a tape measure and it began measuring Tom's arm and about everything else it could think of. "That's enough," Mr. Olivander said as he walked over to the shelves that had loads of small boxes on them. He pulled one out from the bottom and opened it. "Redwood and dragon heartstring. Twelve inches. Here. Give it a wave." 

Tom took the wand and waved it threw the air. Mr. Olivander grabbed it out f his hand and handed him a different one, "oak and phoenix feather. Ten inches. Try." Tom waved it and again Mr. Olivander snatched it. "Hmm…what do I have that you could try? Maybe this," he pulled a box off of the top and pulled out another wand. "Yew and phoenix feather, thirteen and a half inches." Mr. Olivander handed it to him.

Tom knew it was special before he even touched it. As he grasped it he felt power surge threw his fingertips. A smile spread across his face.

"I think we have match," said Mr. Olivander. "A very powerful wand indeed, my friend. And since we know that the wand chooses the wizard I believe you have some hidden potential inside you, just waiting to be found. I think we can expect great things from you, Tom Riddle." 

"Finally," Lucius muttered. Ruby elbowed him in the side and Mke appeared not to notice their display. 

******************************************

After they all got their wands (Ruby's was holly, unicorn hair, eleven and one fourth while Lucius's was maple, dragon heartstring, twelve inches) Mike took them to get their robes. Then as the day wore on they got all the books they needed for the year and everything on the list. Lucius was disappointed that he couldn't get a broom or an expensive gold caldron but he got over it. At the moment Tom, Lucius, Ruby, and Mike were sitting at the ice cream parlor eating ice cream. 

"So what house do you think you'll be in?" Ruby asked the two boys.

Lucius licked some vanilla off of his face and said, "Slytherin. My whole family's been there." 

"Don't you think it would be nice to break the family tradition?" Tom asked him, a spoonful of straw berries in his mouth. 

Lucius licked off his spoon. "Nope, my dad would kill me. But you never answered! What house will _you _be in?" 

"Slytherin, no doubt," he answered. 

"That was quick," Ruby said. "How do you know?" 

Tom gulped nervously. How could he make up and excuse without telling them about Grindelwald or his ancestry? Suddenly Tom relaxed and said coolly, "It just sounds like the coolest house." 

Ruby nodded in understanding and Lucius looked proud at the very statement. Yup, his secret was going to _stay_ secret.

************************************************************************

A/N: I'm sorry about the long wait but I'm working on three stories at once! Please don't be mad at me. If you're bored enough you could even check out one of my other stories! And don't worry. They aren't THAT horrible. Oh and I screwed up last time I updated this chapter so I'm trying it again…SORRY!

~Moony~     


End file.
